My invention relates to the various classes of devices used to lift vehicle off the ground in order to facilitate in situ repair of the vehicle.
My invention is a jack stand having a ground engagement plate and a post mounted to the plate. The post and plate are configured so that the post can engage the axle or other undercarriage member of a vehicle while the post is tilted away from a vertical position. When the vehicle is driven over the jack stand, the post pivots to a vertical position to raise the vehicle.